Jasper's tempting snack!
by jrose452
Summary: Jasper tempts a snack on Bella and she does something unexpected to hold him off. One shot that may get developed later for now it's completed. A bit of fowl language but nothing too strong. B/E and A/J.


Disclaimer – I do not own any Twilight characters and never will. I can't take credit for them only the naughty situations I put them in. He he but don't we all!

Author's note- Have re-posted this with some of the error's fixed by my wonderful Beta WackoJacko.

P.S thanks for the mention of Rosalie instead of Rosaline, I'm writing a different piece with an actual Rosaline in it and should of picked up on the daft mistake. My sincere apologies to the Twilight lovers out there.

Please enjoy and review if you're in the mood to because I'm an easy going kind of gal and I'm just glad you took the time to read my work at all. All is calm on the Jrose452 front!

Jasper's tempting snack

It was the middle of the day at the Cullen household and during another of the particular sunny patchs outside in the usually dull town of Forks Bella had come over to spend the day with her overly protective and impossibly gorgeous boyfriend Edward. Edward however had a distraction in his mind at the moment and he and Alice were currently fighting in the living room over who can drive the fastest down any given road. Bella was stood watching them blur around the room eager to see more of Edward's unbelievable cute scowl as he argued his point. Alice however had quickly descended into goading Edward and this was all because Bella said she didn't mind who drove her home this evening so long as they were quick about it.

"You can't!" Edward hissed out having grabbed the Volvo keys back of Alice only moments before and was attempting to put them safely in his pocket. Alice had other ideas and dived off the top of the book case to grab the keys and stood holding them hostage on top of the sofa. She hissed back and declared.

"Yes I can. I can see the future!"

"No I can, I can hear people coming before they even get close, your visions are subjective, they change!' Edward argued chasing his sister round the room. Alice merely blew a raspberry at him and jingled the keys at him like he was some playful kitten from her perch.

'Give me back my car keys!" Edward hissed again as Alice flew round the upper landing with Edward in hot pursuit.

Bella and Jasper stood laughing away at the pair arguing and even though Bella couldn't quiet see them half the time Alice kept stopping from odd positions to pull faces at Edward and enrage him further. She was currently sticking her tongue out of him from the top of the stairs and then practically flew through the air onto the chandelier in one graceful leap. She then leaped across to the other side of the great room landing as lightly as always on the landing before turning to stick her tongue out at Edward once again. Her leap across however had made one of the brackets holding the chandelier up come loose, Edward was still debating weather or not to follow her as any other root would give Alice even more of an upper hand.

Seeing something in danger of falling down on her head, Bella quickly moved out the way with Jasper who suddenly in the middle of the laughing starts to give into the temptation beside him. Bella was laughing again as Edward now chased Alice out the room down a set of stairs into the basement and left the wonky light fixture in the same state Alice had left it.

Bella was watching the door closely hearing shrieks and laughter from the pair zooming around under her feet and didn't notice Jasper deliberately keeping Bella happy and giggly. His arm slid around her as he added a little something to his power making her relaxed and almost curled up with him thinking he was Edward. Bella lets out a little sigh feeling the cold body rapping itself around her but suddenly she feels a prickle up her spine and turns to face him. It was only now that she finally noticed what Jasper was doing and his dark eyes looking at her with a terrifying grin on his face. She felt her body heighten up and yet she willed herself to stand as still as her human body was able. Jasper gazed at her feeling the worry roll off her and was amazed by how still she was and how she could keep herself calm despite now knowing it wasn't a friendly hug, his arm was clamped around her and listening to that familiar speed of her heart she was frightened of him at last and had no chance of escaping him.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" She asked aware her voice wasn't quite as casual as she hoped it would sound.

"I'm hungry." He hissed quietly down her ear and ran his nose through her hair giving up on any pretence of keeping her calm now and sheep-like.

"No you're not you just ate!" She almost snapped out at him. Part of her thought this was rather stupid but a little voice in the back of her head was telling her to stay firm with him.

_I know he's not hungry._

"I'm always hungry." Jasper explained and despite being in Edward's range even if he was blocking it out in order to focus in on Alice he wondered.

_How does she smell so sweet? How does he not bite when she's this close? She's sweeter tasting than anything I've had in a long time. I want that warmth._

"It's not like your starving or anything." Bella continued with her firm voice even though there was no strength behind it even to her ears. Jasper put on a mock pouting look.

"But you smell nice and you're going to taste even nicer?" He hissed out moving around to have his nose almost pressed against her. Bella however made a fist and then unclenched it and said as calmly as she could.

"If you eat nice stuff all the time you'll get fat!"

_Fat what the fuck? Fat she says, I'll show her, I'll suck her dry and still be exactly as I am now. Even if she is rather skinnier._ He chuckled the last bit to himself and then said out loud.

"I won't get fat!" He assured her as Bella felt the grip from his cold hands get steadily tighter, they were painfully tight but that was nothing compared to the pain that would start if he broke her skin.

_Edward will just have to find another mate to lose it to. I'm going to have this one, I've being so good for so long I deserve a reward! Yes that's right she's my reward for keeping Veggie for so long. _Jasper tried to reason with himself although something in the back of his head kept telling him, Alice won't like this, and he shouldn't be doing this at all.

"You'll get miserable." Bella finally decided.

"How so?" He wondered pulling her in tighter and turning her around so she was pinned between the cold wall and his cold chest.

_Oh stop talking Bella I wanna eat, what is with food and talking so much. Normally they either barely know what's coming or scream there head off. This one keeps yakking. Say your last words shut up and get in my belly! _He grumbled now getting her into a good position so he could sink his teeth in.

"You love Alice." She explained.

"She'll get over you, I've eaten humans before by accident and she's forgiven me." He almost sighed this.

_Alice! Alice! Shouldn't she be screaming for Edward to come save her? Like it'd do much good that boy's just plain soft in the head. Too much of Carlisle I'll bet. He won't eat her; he won't shag her, god sake why does he even have her round?_

"She won't be able to this time." Bella continued looking back at him and trying to keep her knees from buckling, not that it mattered much given how securely he had her pinned up against the wall, if they did buckle she'd still be at the same height as she was now because he'd be holding her up.

"Think you're that special?" Jasper wondered but didn't really believe it.

_I just want you to shut up. Shut up so I can eat you in peace!_

"No I think she is.' Bella replied looking for some shred of humanity in his eyes otherwise she'd wasted plenty of time to scream for Edward or even Jacob. Even though he wasn't hear, even though he wasn't exactly on speaking terms with her at the moment Bella hoped Jacob may still be able to save her.

'You snack on me and Jacob will lose his temper."

"What? That dog will come and kill me? I'm not like the others, I'm not soft, he'll not get me I'm too cleaver. I've being around for a very long time Bella, I've seen a lot of things and plenty of fighting. Trust me, I can take care of myself." He explained holding her and getting rather impatient now, Bella could feel it rolling off him. He wanted to get on with it and was sick of distractions of her talking but he felt continuously compelled to answer but at least she'd reached the topic of Alice. She was sure Alice was her only hope, she was too close to Jasper and Edward was too far away. Bella groaned to herself.

_What would Jacob think of this, I'm appealing to a bloodsucker's better nature so he won't eat me! I'll never live it down if he finds out!_

"So you're not soft like Alice? Jacob wouldn't attack you he'd rip her to pieces and make you watch. Could you really bare to witness that Jasper? I mean come on, he's an animal isn't he and she's got a nice nature in her regardless of her blood lust, she wouldn't stand a chance! Like you say, she's not like you, she's not done the whole decades of fighting and violence! In fact I'd say she's hardly done any. Practically a novice." Jasper's grip loosened a bit by accident, his beloved Alice getting ripped to bits by wolves. Bella was right, Alice wasn't like him, she wouldn't stand a chance and she wouldn't see it coming. Alice couldn't see wolves! He worried for her constantly because of this, they could just sneak up on her and she'd be dog meat.

"I'm hungry!" He snapped losing his temper at last.

"Well I'm going to turn around now and you have to decide what you would prefer because let's face it, there's nothing much I can do to stop you other than yelling for Edward and we both know he's too far away." She explained twisting her body in his slightly loose grip at the mention of Alice.

"Decide?"

_Decide what? I need to keep Alice safe from that bloody dog out to get her! That's not a choice, I have to keep Alice, my love, my sweet gently Alice._

"What do you prefer, either snacking on me, when you don't need to because you just ate or Alice? Because Jacob will kill her, you'd give him the perfect excuse and he's out with a vengeance at the moment because of Victoria." Jasper eyed her closely trying not to think any more feeling Edward's rising panic from nearby.

_He must have heard me thinking. She smells so sweet though, she so mouth-watering. _

Bella very slowly turned in his arms to turn her back to him and moved out from between his body and the wall. Unfortunately it wasn't that much better she just couldn't see his face any more as it gave him a good hold on her from behind one arm clamped around her body holding her close and the other hand on her head holding her neck up so he could sink his teeth in quicker than Edward could get there however fast he could move.

Carlisle had noticed Bella was alone with Jasper hearing the other two flying round the basement and up and down the chimney's to the attic and was watching from the door to his office trying not to tip Jasper over the edge. That was a very dangerous position for Bella to be in and if he felt worried Jasper would just bite down without thinking. Clearly Bella was trying to stall for time by making him think.

Edward meanwhile had heard his thoughts and come back terrified with Alice close behind. Carlisle flew down the stairs and they were all watching Jasper holding Bella, all keeping their distance just in case but then they wanted to get closer to get to Bella and get her away from him. Jasper had himself backed up against the wall with Bella tightly in his arms so it was an obvious frontal attack.

_Edward don't attack him, your too far away, we have to try and calm him down to get him to let go of her. Don't attack him! I know you're scared. _Carlisle almost bellowed in his head to get Edward to listen seeing him ready to leap forward and try and save Bella on his own. Carlisle knew however that one on one with Bella in the middle Edward had no chance of getting Bella away from Jasper in one piece.

_Edward I don't think he will. I don't think he'll get her, don't let him get worked up. I think he'll let her go but I can't be sure. He won't decide yet so I can't see but he hasn't decided flat out to kill her. _Alice whispered in her thoughts feeling bad that she hadn't paid close enough attention to Jasper, she knew how he felt, he didn't like the way he was, he hated it, he wanted to be good for her, but sometimes he just couldn't trust himself with her. Alice couldn't help but feel bad now and Jasper seeing her, couldn't help but feel it in her. She was upset, he'd made her upset doing this and yet.

_I'm so hungry for her!_

"Jasper." Carlisle called out firmly but still trying to sooth him.

"You don't want that to happen do you? Come on, let me go.'

'You love Alice remember." Bella added very quietly as a matter of fact but all the while she tried to keep herself quiet, neutral and above all still. Jasper merely pulled her head and neck tighter and closer against his body breathing in the smell of her blood. He held her there for several moments as Edward got tighter and tighter wound up to pounce but then let go.

Jasper let her go and pushed Bella away so she fell on the floor a good few meters in front of him with a thud. Sinking down onto the floor Jasper sat very still and refused to look at her. He didn't have to avoiding looking at her for very long though. Edward was there quicker than anyone could see and had Bella under an arm running away as fast as he could. Even though he could hear it in his head, Jasper had decided he wouldn't chase after Edward and he would not eat Bella. Edward was still terrified.

Bella soon found herself, a bit dizzy with Edward tightly clamped around her body much like Jasper had being only a moment before but Edward was much more gentle in his grip and felt a little softer now he had Bella in his room. The door was bolted shut with extra re-enforcements just in case he ever needed to put Bella somewhere safe from his family and he was eyes were darting towards the window in case anyone dare come in. He had her in his arms fussing and worrying and looking at her as Bella finally let out a sigh.

"Shush Edward I'm fine." She tried now feeling him stroking her arms where Jasper had held her tightly.

"No you're not, you don't know what he was thinking? You're not fine!" He insisted sure as always that he knew better.

"I do know what he was thinking. And I knew I'd be fine. Shush, shush I know you're a bit shaken up about this, sit on the sofa with me and calm down again. I'm ok, I promise I'm ok, he didn't hurt me." Bella insisted and found herself being moved around on to Edward's lap, his arms tightly wrapped around her body to make a safe cocoon and his head resting just as close to her as Jasper had being breathing in her smell to be sure she was going to be ok.

Downstairs Carlisle was stood over Jasper the moment Edward had Bella out of the room. Jasper couldn't bare the disappointment at his slip up coming off the eldest Cullen in waves. He just stood and stared at the lad, who had anguished twists of guilt in his stomach at what he'd done and what it meant. Alice felt bad as well, she knew this would happen eventually, Jasper wasn't strong enough not to try and get Bella lured away at least once, he had to find his own strength to let go of her again at least once, she just wished she could do something to stop him and let him learn that without doing something as dangerous as this. But Bella was just too tempting for him not to try it, just once, Carlisle knew this but hoped given Alice's love of a future sister and Edward, they would be strong enough to keep him under control and not let him slip up until he'd mastered his hunger better. He understood how hard it was for Jasper and he'd be struggling with it for a longer than Emmett who'd never really tasted human blood like Rosalie and Esme. Emmet had always had Rosalie and so unlike Edward hadn't gone off on his own and stuck with the family since he first arrived.

Alice could feel Jasper's guilt and twisted it around inside her to now feel guilty for not helping him more, she should of being there for him. Consequently Jasper had his own twisted guilt coming back from one side and complete and utter disappointment from the other making him feel horrible inside.

_I'm a monster! How could she love me? I don't belong here! But I can't bear to be away from her, that's why I stayed in the first place when Carlisle refused to let me eat even corpses!_

"Don't look at me like that Carlisle?" Jasper grumbled quietly but couldn't meet the older man's gaze. Carlisle merely intensified his gaze on Jasper.

"What, don't look at you like you just tried to chow down Edward's girlfriend? What were you even thinking?" He snapped quickly.

"It got the better of me." Jasper grumbled but this wasn't an excuse in Carlisle's eyes, it was his one rule. Esme had lots of rules to make life easier living as a group such as no stealing from each other and no breaking each other's car's down into postable pieces and mailing them all over the country just because someone happened to beat her in a drag-race. Carlisle on the other hand had one big black absolute rule.

You do not eat humans under any circumstance!

"She wasn't even bleeding!" Carlisle hissed back, something Jasper was expecting; even he couldn't believe he was this bad when she wasn't even bleeding.

"I know." He whispered.

"If you can't be trusted, you can't stay! I'll not have you in this house eating humans! I told you that before, if you can't control yourself you're out!"

"Jasper sweetie it's ok. You let go of her in the end." Alice tried.

"Alice it's not ok! You let yourself get far too close to that line even if you didn't cross it. And don't try and tell me it was some dumb excuse for changing her when Edward's distracted! I saw what you were doing and it was nothing of the sort was it. You were going back to your old habits you were going to play with her for fun!"

"It wasn't like that. I didn't even think of that. I just...."

"I know you didn't. You should have seen the state you were in when we came in here. You should have seen her, no wonder Edward's bolted himself in his room too scared to even leave a crack open. He won't even run for it with her on his back he's so scared now."

"Edward's going to hate me again isn't he?!"

"He'll calm down seen as Bella didn't get hurt this time but you can't keep doing this Jasper! I let you off last time because she caught you off guard with a paper cut but you do this again and..." He began but saw Alice's pleading look at him, she couldn't bare it if he left, and she knows more than anyone how he struggles more than she does but it would destroy her to have to choose between him and the only family she'd ever known.

"It's just so hard."

"We all find it hard sometimes."

"I know and I'll try harder. I promise."

"It's a good job I came down when I did." Carlisle grumbled.

"That wasn't why I let go of her, I was so close to that vine I'd of being in there before you got half way across the room and you knew it, that's why you hung back."

"Why did you let go then?" Carlisle wasn't calm but he knew this would help Jasper if he could understand his own drives so calmed his anger a little.

"Was really rather strange actually. I've never had food talk me out of eating it before." Jasper explained and looked up at Carlisle with a puzzled expression.

_It was rather strange. She kept talking to me when I just wanted her to bloody well shut up so I could eat._

Jasper wondered but clearly he'd said quiet the wrong thing to Carlisle now.

"FOOD Jasper. She's NOT FOOD!" He finally snapped, anger coming off him in waves as Jasper realised what one word mistake he'd made that could mean he was out the Cullen family forever.

"I know she's not. She's Edward's love but still that's never happened before. I couldn't get over how calm she was and she kept talking to me!" He insisted hoping with a lot of penance he might get to stay with Alice but even she was worried now, Carlisle hadn't made his mind up yet so she couldn't see herself happy with him in a few days time when things were starting to calm down again.

"Calm?"

"Yeah when you came in the worry was coming off me not her! Well mostly, she's not that insane."

"How did she talk you out of it then?" Carlisle wondered and despite being disappointed and furious with Jasper he was rather curious now about Bella's talking Jasper out of eating her. He had to admit, he'd never heard of anyone doing that before. Although Carlisle had never being put in a position where Bambi's mum would argue back with him that she needed to live to take care of her baby. Making Carlisle wonder what on earth she'd said to Jasper.

"I don't want to think about it." Jasper shook his head and he really didn't, if Carlisle, kicked him out he wasn't going to go very far away, he would eat animals like Alice wanted and stay close enough to keep an eye out for them wolves, if any of them dare went near her he was coming back again regardless of what Carlisle said to protect her.

"Come on, maybe it'll help next time." Alice pushed and Jasper easily relented to her.

"Well it was the way she was so bold and blatant. Calmly asked me what I was doing, I told her I was hungry and she told me flat out 'no I wasn't and if I keep eating sweet tasting things all the time I'll get fat!' Fat! Where the hell does she get that idea from? I don't get fat if I eat too much and she just stood there quiet plainly and said. 'You're not hungry Jasper!' When I was! And then she said. 'It's not like I'm starving or anything!' What the fuck was that all about?"

"What else did she say?"

"She threatened me with that dog Jacob."

"He will attack us if you slip up Jasper. They all will, we'd would of being forced to run for it and probably leave everything behind if something happened to change the status quo and they run faster than us, you know that, you've seen them."

"No that's not what she said. She didn't even bring in all the hassle I would cause when a whole pack decends on us. She just said quiet firmly that, if I fed on her Jacob would go for Alice and make me watch. Then she told me I couldn't bear to see that because I love you so much Alice. And suddenly I just couldn't do it, Alice; I couldn't bear thinking about one of those dogs getting you! I was hungry I wanted to tear her open but I just couldn't because I was too scared." Jasper explained almost crying at the thought of it, Alice was the love of his death, and he'd be off to Italy himself if anything were to happen to her like that. That or wonder right in to the middle of Jacob's living room and ask him to do it if he promised to the others alone so he could be with his beloved Alice.

"Cleaver girl.' Carlisle sighed looking up to where Edward had no doubt barricaded them both in to worry about her and refused to calm down until he was sure Bella had done all the shock symptom's she should of weather Bella was particularly shocked by Jasper's slip up or not.

'Come outside you you're not going anywhere near Bella until I'm sure you've calmed down."

"I just ate last night I'm not hungry."

"You tried to attack her Jasper! You're not staying in the house until I say you can come back in!" Carlisle snapped and dragged him to his feet. Jasper didn't want to go and looked back at Alice longingly but went along with Carlisle out into the woods who gave him no choice by draggin him by the arm out the front door. They were soon running round chasing deer to get it all out his system for hours and hours longer than Jasper thought was necessary. He wanted his Alice, he wanted her in his arms but he knew Carlisle.

Keeping him away from everyone particularly Alice was part of his punishment and Carlisle's never ending disappointment in him came off in waves adding to Jasper's misery and shame. Carlisle wasn't one for yelling at his children, Esme did that enough for the both of them, he had a different way of shaming them into punishing themselves and reflecting on the terrible thing they'd done. Be it stealing from brothers and sisters, inflicting hurtful feelings or trying to lure away and eat the human part of the family. Bella was not a pet or a snack, she was equal to the rest of them and deserved to feel safe in the family home. Carlisle was a firm believer that without the shame and reflection no one ever learnt anything from there punishments.

It took a while but Edward finally soothed down a bit and was sat listening to what he called calming music. Bella didn't but the idea was too sooth Edward and sitting in silence she wondered about the odd feeling she had when Jasper pulled her body up close to his. She felt his front against her front and then her back, cold and hard and although understandably scared as to what he would have done if he picked food over Alice, now she was sat with Edward her mind was wondering to what he would call Emmett's level of thought.

So now she was getting a little turned on by how Edward would feel cold and hard pressed up against her, lovingly stroking through her hair. Edward could feel warmth shifting around in her body but didn't work out what she was thinking until she moved and started stroking his hand. It was her way of showing she wanted to stroke some more of him without shocking him into an accident. It was one of his rules, she wasn't allowed to just pounce things on him, she had to let him know and then slowly move towards a kiss or a hug or touching his skin.

"Bella are you sure you understand? He's not like me." He insisted watching her hand.

"I know he's not. But I don't want you getting too cross with him."

"Not getting too cross he tried to...?" Edward grumbled getting steadily louder but then stopped abruptly.

"I know he did but, I want you to remember, he let me go of his own free will, you didn't have to wrestle me off him did you?"

"He pushed you on the ground!"

"Edward he wanted to do worse than push me and only because I don't move quick enough to get away from him. And I do fall down on the ground rather a lot on my own so you can hardly blame that on him. But he let me go, don't hate him because he had a rough day."

"Rough days are not allowed!" He growled back at her making her upset.

"Edward you have hard days being around me. I know you do because you act different. I'm not saying I'm happy about what he tried to do, I'm just saying no one's perfect not even you.' Edward could then feel her upset at his growl and tried to make it up to her by kissing at her head and hair gently.

'Although you do get rather close to it sometimes." Bella smiled and lifting his hand up kissed it gently back.

"I'm not like him, I can kiss you." Edward insisted and then moved Bella around stopped breathing and gently took her face in his fingers to kiss her soft lips. Bella had to do everything she could not to pounce on him right then and sometimes wondered who was holding themselves back more in this relationship when it came to kisses. Bella ran her fingers up his arms as he paused to let her breath.

"Bella." He warned as quietly as he could, Bella stopped, her hands on his shoulder and shut her eyes again as he pressed into another gentle kiss holding her face like an egg that could break at any moment. He opened her mouth with his tongue and slid the bendy popsicle in to stroke hers until they were rudely interrupted by Alice banging on the door.

"Un-block this door Edward you can carry on kissing Bella later!" She shouted as further in the house Emmett and Rosalie sat up on their sex bed. (I mean they didn't get through a mattress a year by sleeping on it now did they!)

"Eddy's kissing Bella? I wonder if his hard on could bruise her when he's horny?!" He giggled and Edward heard it even if Bella didn't. Bella sat back a bit as Edward grumbled letting go of her face.

"Go away Alice!" He called back.

"No!' Her high pitched voice snapped back!

'Let me in, I know you will I've already seen it! You still promised to spend the day with me and you can't be cross because I didn't see he was going to do that today until he decided, then it was too late. Now let me in!"

"You knew he would and you didn't tell me!" Edward growled getting up and pulling the bolts aside to open the door. Alice was in and sat by Bella before he turned round looking as defiant as ever at Edward's temper. Normally these days it was saved for when she had some outfit that could leave Bella rather cold but that didn't stop her using it now on him, he had promised and she didn't want to be on her own, it was bad enough knowing Jasper wouldn't be allowed in the house for two days without being alone worrying about him in there room. Alice was sure she wouldn't be able to bare it.

"I knew he would someday but I also knew he'd stop before he got to her. I just didn't realise it was today it's not like he planned it." She grumbled and looked sorry over to Bella.

"I told you Edward I'm fine."

"No you're not, you're in shock or something you should be scared out your wits." Alice however tried to help.

_Edward she isn't going to faint, she's ok. Don't hate Jasper, I love him!_

"He was never going to get me, I knew he wouldn't because you would of scene it and given him hell for picking food over you! I know you, you like being top of the list it'd drive you barmy and since I hadn't noticed any more fruitiness out of you that normal I knew I'd be ok so I didn't get scared. Much! Well ok I was a bit if that makes you happy Edward but well, it was only healthy fear, I'm entitled to that he could of torn me in half!" She grumbled looking from Edward to Alice who she was sure would be upset if her love was treated badly.

"No it doesn't make me happy, I don't want you getting scared because I brought you here."

"I see him all over the place Edward you can't argue that it's this house that's the problem!"

_She is safe here Edward. He's sorry; he'll come back and be so sorry you'll see. You'll see how sorry he is about this! He's my love, he's my Jasper. Please Edward!_

"He wouldn't of...not out in public." Edward grumbled hearing over and over how Jasper was Alice's love and she couldn't bear being driven apart from him.

"Edward you weren't all that far away and he did it anyway. Look, you promised me you were calming down." She sighed and looked over at Alice.

"He will be sorry you know. Carlisle's taken him out hunting." She explained to Bella.

"He should be able to last longer without eating." Edward snapped still on his feet and back to scowling at Alice rather that looking more lovingly and worried at Bella.

"I eat three or four times a day Edward."

"You eat little tiny bits he eats huge great big..!"

"Edward shush if you had blood vessel's you'd of burst them by now. Come sit down again and we can come up with something nice and safe to do this afternoon."

_Don't hate my love, I couldn't bare it. Don't make me choose Edward. He's my love, he's my Jasper._

"Ok I guess. But it has to be safe though, for you."

"You always are." Bella smiled and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Oh is that all he's doing, god sake Alice, I thought there'd at least be tongues." Emmett grumbled from the open door. Rosalie was next to him looking as perfect as ever after their sex session that morning opposed to the way Emmett's jeans just didn't seem to be sat squarely on his waist at the moment.

_God the things I can do with my tongue. Oh Rosalie, the things YOU can do with your tongue! _Emmett sighed inside his head still feeling nicely relaxed afterwards, even for a vampire that never sleeps he did feel particularly relaxed at that moment. Edward groaned at the thoughts coming out of them both.

"What did we miss? We heard noise earlier." Rosalie wondered stroking the back of Emmett's ear lazily.

"Jasper tried to eat Bella again?" Edward growled holding Bella tighter suddenly while trying to block out there thoughts.

"Edward!" Bella sighed stroking his hand again.

"Really? See I told you we miss stuff to do that all the time." Emmett insisted turning to Rosalie who merely rolled her eyes lazily.

"You were hardly complaining before. Well she looks fine, can't of being that bad then she's not even bleeding. So does that mean he's gone off for a bit?"

"Yeah with Carlisle."

"Good I can swipe his new car parts while he isn't looking!" She beamed and wondered off as if she'd just being told Jasper had past Bella the bread at dinner and not had her with bread for dinner. Bella wondered if she was ever going to get the hang of Rosalie's icy manner and wanted to ask but not if the other vampire could hear her.

"That's our Rose, something happens and she finds away to get the most out of it." Edward grumbled.

"I heard that!" Rosalie snapped from the stairs.

"So what would you like to do to calm down? We could go to the town shopping. You always say that could almost put you in a comma sometimes." Bella smiled.

"Oh yes shopping!" Alice beamed bouncing up and down and clapping getting all excited like a 7 year old on caffeine.

_Shopping is the best way to take my mind of Jasper...Ooo, we're going to leave with some new underwear for Edward and he's going to see her....naughty naughty listening in Edward. It's a surprise._

"What for though?" Bella wondered.

"Bella needs to pick something up for tea." Edward decided sure that couldn't be naughty underwear shopping.

"You're having tea here though?" Alice wondered.

"I know but that means I have to get something."

"Well ok but no clothes shopping this time Alice." Edward tried to insist.

"Oh come on just a little bit. We could buy Bella some underwear!"

"Underwear for Bella? I'm not sure I should really go then. Why can't we do something else instead?"

"No it's ok Edward. I want you to come." Bella smiled sighing inside that he had so little interest in sex but he was still perfect and if she ever had the nerve while around Jacob to make sure Alice didn't see she'd get off on the shower head or something soon thinking around him. The only thing stopping her every morning in the shower is Edward being in the next room and Alice seeing it happening and letting him pull it out her head.

"Beside's you'll only fuss because you don't have her next to you Edward! We want to go shopping." Alice sighed jumping up quickly.

Bella grabbed her purse and her jacket Alice had placed on the bed and hidden Bella's old one from her, putting it on while Edward held her purse and then gave it back to her. She however had to check, she always had to check and noticed that the $5 bill had suddenly got a wad of friends in there. Staring at Edward he lifted his chin up in defiance despite knowing it was something she didn't like him to do.

"For buying dinner, mum insists when you're our guest we pay!"

"Am I just assuming you have no idea how much food costs and keeping the change again?"

"Yes!" He replied firmly and smiling picked her up and ran her to the car.

"Where are you off to?" Rosalie wondered bending over her open car somehow making fitted dungaree's look sexy.

_God it's no wonder every girl in every school hates her._ Bella sighed. Emmett much to Edward's annoyance had different thoughts to Bella but on the same topic.

_Good god you're so fucking hot! I am so ripping them things off as soon as they're gone. Cricky Rose! You best not get oil on yourself coz you'll only grumble later when I've thrown you down on the leather seats and rubbed it off you!_

"Mall." Alice sighed aware now of what Emmett had planned to do in a few minutes time with her. Yet again today!

"Ooo tempting. Very tempting." Rosalie decided but then saw the look in Emmett's eyes from the other side of the car. That was very tempting as well, they'd have the house to themselves for a change so he could be tempted to do as much as he likes absolutely anywhere, even on Edward's piano.

"Not tempting enough it's going to take you ages to find where I've hidden Jasper's new car parts." Alice grumbled. Edward and Bella got in the Volvo with Alice in the back seat and set off. It was only when they got far enough away did Bella finally say something.

"Isn't he going to be cross she's stealing his stuff when he's out the way?"

"Don't worry about him getting cross Bella I won't let him near you." Edward grumbled.

"Edward!" Bella groaned taking her hand off his again.

"Bella you promised. My weird family, my rules when dealing with them?"

"I know I promised but you'll hurt Alice's feelings." Bella whispered and looked over at him and tried not to worry about the speedometer passing 100 mph mark again.

"It's ok Bella. I know what Jasper's like, he's good really it's just very, very hard for him and he does struggle with it sometimes."

_Oh Jasper when are you going to be able to cope with her. _She sighed sadly but was glad Bella was trying to make sure things moved on from his little slip up as soon as they were able.

"I know, it's just I think he's fun most the time."

_He thinks your hilarious it's just when he thinks you taste nice it gets to be a problem. Edward he will be sorry, he doesn't want to go, he doesn't want to eat her._

"He likes you as well Bella. And not in the same hilarious laugh out loud at way that Emmett does."

_I don't care, how dare he do that to her! He has to learn to control himself around her! How dare he! I hate him for what he tried to do to her. I won't calm down!_ Edward snapped in his own head.

"It's just sometimes..." Edward started.

"Edward no more talking about Jasper today." Bella insisted aware his icy grip wasn't going to loosen off for the rest of the day although secretly she rather liked the unpleasant excuse to be extra close to him.

"Ok. What else can't I talk about then?"

"Slagging off Jacob and my dad. I'm still not happy since your last conversation about either of them."

"You will give in eventually Bella to telling your dad about how important Edward is. You're going to be my sister in law. Even Rose is warming up to the idea."

"I really can't imagine Rosalie warm you know." Bella sighed glad to be out of her hearing. She seemed nice enough some of the time but the one thing that worried her about Rosalie had nothing to do with her diet.

"Nobody can Bella, I don't think she was ever really warm even when she was alive."

_She is warming up though, Rosalie's going to be a bridesmaid!_ Alice squeaked happily in her head. If Edward could choke that would of being the time he did it hearing her think that.

"I know but she is funny sometimes." Bella decided having taken rather a lot of time to watch and understand all of Edward's siblings. Jasper was nice he just had a certain side to him Bella wasn't sure she ever could understand. Emmett was nice he just had a certain unbelievably crude and vulgar side to him Bella wasn't sure she could ever grasp either.

"Funny?"

"Yeah when she used to glare at other girls making passes at Emmett at school. I mean, come on, I only know of one woman that could ever give her a run for her money in a cat fight over him. And even then I'm not entirely sure she'd loose!"

"Who?" Edward wondered looking to Alice having seen a cat fight between them and Rosalie was only stopped by Emmett's offering to have sex with her after Jasper had over powered him with lust to get him to drag his wife off Alice.

"Me fight with her over Emmett?" Alice wondered.

"Not exactly you, I'm sorry but you have a nice heart Alice on the inside, I don't think you could dig deep enough to do too much damage to her. Whereas I think she could if she was so inclined to."

'_So inclined to' god I sound more like Edward every day. It's like speaking in a bloody Jane Austen novel. Oh Edward as my Mr Tilney. Shit what must he think of me if I said that to him?!_

"I have a nice heart?" Alice wondered, she'd seen Bella say this but she still liked to live it (so to speak).

"Yeah Rosalie on the other hand has a strong streak of determination in her much bigger than yours. It's not a lack of love or anything it's just..."

"Rosalie's a vicious cow; you can say it you know!"

"Edward she's your sister?" Bella insisted.

"It doesn't make it any less true! She is a vicious cow, even mum says so!"

"Are you really taking me underwear shopping?" Bella wondered changing the topic quickly.

"Bella she was kidding." Edward explained and even if Alice wasn't he was going to do his best to make it seem like she had being.

_No I'm not, you're going to see some flesh today Edward! _Edward tried to sit very still and make sure nothing stirred out of place. He was better at this than the other two who liked to use their stirrings more than just daily, even Carlisle had a habit of quickies when Esme brought his dinner over that he'd 'forgotten' at home. It was getting harder and harder though with Bella around to stir him up so much.

"When it comes to Alice and shopping I don't think she ever does kid?" Bella added clearly not convinced by Edward's insistence.

_Never! Edward you get your mind in that gutter we're taking Bella to the nicest underwear shop in town!_

"Alice!" Edward groaned biting his lip to try and mentally force that thing from stirring up. Bella hadn't notice him get slightly colder and stiffer yet, that was Edward's biggest fear even if it was somewhat irrational. If Bella noticed she'd want to make him feel better he was sure and bits of him really loved that idea.

"What?" Bella wondered and then looked at his face and could tell he'd heard something in Alice's head making him feel particularly uncomfortable and wondered what Alice had planned.

Lately she'd noticed rather a lot of Alice's grooming seemed to make her appeared more attractive than usual according to Jacob. Then he grumbled and growled if Bella dare mentioned it was Alice's doing because the effect was obviously meant for Edward's eyes. Edward didn't like it either, because Jacob aside, a lot of male minds around the town looked and thought indecent things about her in Alice's new outfits. This was something Alice refused to feel guilty about.

Bella only wanted to look nice for Edward and never really believed Edward's grumblings about what people such as Mike Newton thought of her in the 'privacy' of their own head. Bella merely sighed, her boyfriend was virtuous, strange and loving, her best friend was even stranger, her former best friend that she still cared for had a habit of growing fur, paws and a flaming tale, her best friend's boyfriend seemed to routinely try and devour her and her father thought she was a normal, randy, at it in car's down lanes with her randy boyfriend, daughter and yet she couldn't be happier.


End file.
